Adventure Time with Puck and Brina
by Thefinnyfreak
Summary: When the Grimms are sent forwards into time with a time machine, they meet Finn, Jake and the others. And since the time machine that they came there with was broken, they have to use SCIENCE to get back.


** Adventure Time with Puck and 'Brina**

** Chapter One: Seriously, Puck?**

** Well, I am making this because Sisters Grimm is one of my favorite book series, and Adventure Time is the most insanely awesome shows EVER. Also, I've had this idea FOREVER, and I don't think that I can live normally until I type it out. Also, I do not own either series, obviously. **

**Oh, and if you are a fan of my other story, Stories from Ooo high, I'm sorry. I don't think I'll have an update for a while… I have no idea about it. **

**This is set in the normal place where AT is and right after the ninth book in Sisters Grimm.**

Puck and Jake had been gone a month, and Sabrina was tired of it. According to Relda, she was being irritable at best. Daphne just called her a jerkazoid. Sabrina was tired of all of that… All she really wanted to do was see Puck again… but she wouldn't admit that…

Naturally, Sabrina just took her anger out on everyone around her. It made everyone else in the house mad, of course. She spent most of the months that followed them leaving in her room, being punished.

"Ugh… why do they hate me? I mean… I just… UGRH. Dang. I wish I could get out… I wish Puck was back here… No! I mean… No!"

Sabrina was talking to herself again. She seemed to do that a lot… Her family probably thought that she was insane, but could they blame her? It sucked being locked in a room all the time. Sabrina wished that she was out there, with them, but every time she was out there, they just annoyed her…

Sabrina's thoughts were interrupted by a knock, and then a doorbell ring. She looked out her window, and saw a car that she had never seen before… but two people that she definitely had.

Without thinking, Sabrina picked the lock for her room, and ran downstairs. She had to know… and when Sabrina ran downstairs to the door, there they were. Uncle Jake… and more importantly, Puck. She ran to her Uncle, and hugged him.

"Brina! How've you been?"

She grinned, for the first real time in months. That was before Puck awkwardly walked up to her… and dropped a water balloon on her head.

"PUCK! I'll kill you, you miserable little…"

He clamped his hand over her mouth, laughing as hard as ever. It was a sight to see. With a small noise, Puck unfurled his wings, and flew up in the air. He flew her around the room, and kicking and screaming, Sabrina was obviously back to her old self.

The annoying fairy dropped Sabrina, and she stood, glaring at the boy. Of course, Granny Relda was glaring at Sabrina, and her glare was much worse.

"Young Lady, I did not let you out of your room!"

"But… Uncle Jake and Puck are here!"

"It doesn't matter! You disobeyed me, yet again! How did you get out, anyways?"

"No room can hold the Queen of the Sneaks."

Sabrina declared, crossing her arm. This made Granny Relda glare even harder, but Canis and Jake calmed her down.

"Relda, the girl has been in that room for weeks. Maybe it is time for her to get some time out… besides, her Uncle doesn't visit much."

His dull, gray eyes made Relda calm, and she shrugged.

Sabrina grinned, and looked at Puck. He smirked, and she punched him in the shoulder. The trickster rubbed it in anger, but he was grinning…

To avoid the awkward feeling that had filled the room, Puck raced outside, pulling Sabrina in tow. However, before he could get to the door, Relda called them back.

"Puck, Sabrina. You need to come back here, Leiblings."

She made them all sit down in the living room, and they looked at each other before Relda broke the silence.

"So, Jake, Puck, what did you find on your journeys?"

"Well, we found a lot of things… magic carpets in India, a couple of fairy wings, dragon scales, the likes. The most important thing we found was…" He dug through his bag. "this."

It was a clock that sort of resembled the Wonder Clock, but smaller. It had roman numerals on it, but the back was the strangest part. It had a button and a keypad, like a calculator.

"Uncle Jake! What the flop is that?"

"Flop?"

"It's my new word."

Daphne explained.

Jake nodded, and put on a face that was sort of mysterious. He grinned, and held up the clock.

"This is the clock of Time Travel."

"Which fairy tale is it from?"

"Dunno… All I know is that it works. We tested it out… Amazing! We met our future selves…" He wiggled his eyebrows at Puck, who sulked back into his seat. Something told Sabrina that he had seen the future her, too…

"Here, let me show you!" Puck yelled, grabbing the clock. He pressed two buttons, and was about to hit enter, but Jake grabbed him, causing many more numbers to be typed in.

"Puck, no! It could send us anywhere."

But it was too late. He had pressed enter, and everyone was being transported through time.

Sabrina had traveled through time before, but never like this. This one was more painful, because she felt as if there was someone tugging at her intestines, and ripping her eyes out. She was in so much pain…

Sabrina hadn't realized that she was tumbling through the air until she felt dizzy. Daphne was green, when Sabrina looked at her sister. Puck, however was screaming with laughter. It seemed that he liked it more than the rest of them…

When the vortex finally dropped them down onto the ground, Sabrina heard a crunch. It was sickening, but she had to look. And her suspicions were confirmed- it had been the clock. They were trapped in whatever time they were stuck in.

That was when the blonde girl realized that she hadn't even seen where they were yet. When she was less nauseated by the trip, Sabrina looked at her surroundings.

They were in a place that smelled of sugar, and had many strange colors. She punched the ground, and it broke. It looked like… peanut brittle? She sniffed it. It smelled like peanut brittle. Sabrina took a bite, and found that it WAS peanut brittle. Daphne looked up, and saw her sister eating sidewalk.

"Sabrina… why are you eating sidewalk?"

Sabrina took her brittle out of her mouth, and looked at her sister. "It's candy."

Daphne took a bite, and her eyes widened. "It IS! Granny Relda! The sidewalk is made of CANDY!"

She started eating it. Puck, too, took a huge bite out of the sidewalk. After making sure that it really was candy, Little Red took a small piece of brittle, too. The adults, however, were just staring at the children.

"Leiblings, where are we?"

Granny Relda asked, bewildered.

That was when a certain Pink Princess walked into the scene. She looked at the little group, and yelled out.

"Hey! Why are you eating our sidewalk?"

She smelled of Bubblegum, and Puck almost started eating her. Almost. She had a sword. Sabrina froze, and for the first time needed to know... Where and when WERE they?

**Well, there's my first chapter! I hope you liked it, I had a lot of fun typing this. I'll have a new chapter up soon!**


End file.
